customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules 1997 Aired on ABC (May 1999) Part 2
(On a grassy hillside, Hercules and Amphitryon sit alone) * Amphitryon: Son, you shouldn't let these facts they said back there to get you. * Hercules: But Pop, they're right. I-I am a freak. I try to fit in, I really do so. I just can't. Sometimes...I feel like, like I really don't belong here. Like I'm supposed to be......someplace else. * Amphitryon: Hercules, son- * Hercules: I know it doesn't make any sense. * (Hercules walks away and sings) * I have often dreamed of a far-off place, * Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me. * Where the crowds will cheer if they see my face, * And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be. * I will find my path, I can go the distance. * I'll be there someday. * If I can be strong, * I know every mile, * Will be worth my while, * I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong. * (He returns home) * Amphitryon: Hercules, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to warn you. * (inside the house) * Hercules: But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here? * Alcmene: This was around your neck if we found you. It's the symbol of the gods. * Hercules: This is it! Don't you see that? Maybe they have the replies! I'll go to the temple of Zeus and-- Ma, Pop, you're the greatest parents anyone could have, but...I-I gotta know. * (Next morning, Hercules walks to the Temple and sings) * Hercules: (singing) I am on my path, * I can go the distance. * I don't care how far, * Somehow I'll be strong, * I know every mile, * Will be worth my while, * I would go most anywhere to find like I belong. * (Hercules enters the Temple of Zeus) * Hercules: Oh mighty Zeus, please, hear me and reply my prayer. I need to know; who am I? Wh-where do I belong? (wind blows, lightning hits the statue of Zeus, flame ignites in braziers) What? (and the statue of Zeus comes to life) * Zeus: My boy. My little Hercules. (He reaches for Hercules, who runs away, yelling) Hey, hey, hey, hold on, kiddo. What's your rush? After all these years is this a kind of hello to give your father? * Hercules: Father? * Zeus: Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Surprise!! Look how you've grown. Why you've got your mother's beautiful eyes..........and your strong chin. Hah! * Hercules: I-I don't understand. If you are my father, that would make me a----- * Zeus: A god. * Hercules: A god? A god! * Zeus: Hey, you wanted replies, and by thunder, you're old enough to know the truth. * Hercules: But why did you leave me on earth? Didn't you let me? * Zeus: Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal, and only gods can live on Mount Olympus. * Hercules: And you can't do a fact? * Zeus: I can't, Hercules, but you can. * Hercules: R-really? W-what? I-I'll do anything. * Zeus: Hercules, if you can prove yourself a true hero on Earth, your godhood will be restored! * Hercules: A true hero. Great! Uh, exactly how do you become a true hero? * Zeus: First, you must seek out Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes. * Hercules: Seek out Philoctetes. Right. I'll- (he falls off Zeus' palm) Whoa! * Zeus: Whoa! Hold your horses! Which reminds me.... (Zeus whistles and the Pegasus flies through an opening in the roof) Ha-ha! You probably don't remember Pegasus but you two go way back, son. (Pegasus sniffs Hercules, then bonks foreheads with him and licks him) * Hercules: Oh, Pegasus! * Zeus: He is a magnificent horse. With the brain of a bird. * Hercules: I'll find Philoctetes and become a true hero! * Zeus: That's the spirit! * Hercules: I won't let you down, father! Yee-haw! * Zeus: Farewell, son. * (Hercules flies away, singing) * Hercules: (singing) I will beat the odds, * I can go the distance! * I will face the world, * Fearless, proud and strong! * I will please the gods, * I can go the distance, * Till I find my hero's welcome right where I belong!